legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Garuhi Hagane
Garuhi Hagane, also known as the Demon Prince, 'is a primary antagonist in [[The Hero of Light|''The Hero of Light]].'' He made his first appearance in ''Demon King when he had to chase the Demon Prince through the Delta Forest Temple to save the Princess of Ogaji. Garuhi was born to the tribe of Half-Oni that lived in a settlement in northern Ogaji. He was the son of the King at the time, making him the Demon Prince. Due to him being the son of the king, he inherited his bloodlines Elemental Power, Energy, which is only found in those who possess Oni and Human blood. Sometime after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, Garuhi would be recruited by a man made of dark magic, known as the Knight of Darkness, Bamos. Bamos added him to his small faction of villains due to Garuhi's pension for evil, and his powerful element. During his time with Bamos, he constructed a small droid that he named after himself, that inherited his elemental power. The droid was to be used as a secret weapon to destroy enemies. The droid, called Junior, was sent on a mission with his father against Team Waters. Junior was captured and turned against his father, and Garuhi was eventually killed by his own son. Garuhi would be revived during ''Last'''' Light in order to possess the Doomforce of Vengeance and used that against the Ninja, but ultimately failed. He was brought back during Doomsday one last time to face his son, and get revenge on him for abandoning him. He was killed for good this time after failing at aligning himself against Genesis. History Early Life Garuhi was born as the son of the King of a tribe of Half-Oni. Due to being the Prince, and having the combined abilities of an Oni and human, Garuhi inherited his father's Elemental Power of Energy. Garuhi never became the King, due to the Half-Oni being driven away from Ogaji by the humans. The War of Oni and Humans. During the war, Garuhi was around 18, and was forced to flee by his father so that they could preserve his Elemental Power. Garuhi lived on his own as a nomad in Midrule, trying to survive on his own. Months after the end of the war, and his finding out that his family had been imprisoned in the Canyon of Demise, Garuhi had found a haven with several Elemental Masters. The Extinction of the Elemental Masters During his time with the Masters, Garuhi learned to harness his Elemental Power, and became a skilled fighter. With the Masters, he was no longer afraid to be who he was. There came a point when Garuhi's training was no longer just to be better, but to be strong enough to take on the Knight of Darkness, Bamos. After years of training with and getting to know the Elemental Masters, Garuhi joined them in the fight against Bamos. Although he was powerful, Bamos could not completely destroy the Masters, and so he used all of his energy to curse every remaining Master. In order not to be corrupted, Garuhi surrendered to Bamos. Seeing his great power, he took Garuhi into his Dark Army. Garuhi was Bamos' first minion, and he was forced to take care of Bamos while he was regaining power... Bamos' Right Hand As a prominent member of Bamos' army, Garuhi was there for every new recruit. The Shape Shifter, Anti-Milo, among others, but Garuhi was the most promising in terms of combat. It had been several years since he joined the army, and Garuhi had no regrets. He was powerful now, and he would be dead if he had not surrendered to the Dark Lord. There was a tiny part of him, however, that felt sorry for his fallen friends. He could have fought to save them, or gained Bamos' trust just to stop him, but the power felt too good. Eventually, he forgot about his old life. He liked to serve his Master in the shadows because he was a coward. Son of the Demon Prince After years of fighting alongside Bamos, Garuhi grew old. Bamos grew fond of his power and his use, so he forced Garuhi to construct a droid that could inhabit elemental power. Garuhi was to use the droid as a weapon, giving it his elemental power, and turning into a secret force that would be extremely powerful. Garuhi was hesitant- if he lost his Elemental Power, he would be of no use to Bamos any longer... Energy was the thing that tied Garuhi to his fallen Half-Oni, and the Elemental Masters. Even though he preferred his new life, he could not betray his heritage. However, Bamos was demanding, and so Garuhi built the droid. The droid was called Garuhi Junior. It possessed Garuhi's Power, and a drop of his blood, which made him unequivocably his son. The droid was built to grow like a normal human, starting small, weak, and malleable, then able to grow into a strong warrior, and the Army's secret weapon. Garuhi raised his son with care, as if he was a real boy, but never told him his secret. Junior was raised to believe that Bamos' way was the only way, and that his life goal was to serve his army. Junior grew up unaware of his true ways; Garuhi wanted to tell him of his Elemental Power once he was a little older. Chapter 1: The Hero of Light 10 years after Junior had been created, Garuhi was an older man, but still much a part of Bamos' Army. When the truth about the Master of Water's survival came out, Bamos' power was growing higher and higher, so his whole army was tasked with destroying the Water Master before he could stop Bamos. Garuhi and his son were to go on a mission soon if their first plan to kill the Master of Water failed. Episode 4: [[Demon King|''Demon King]] The first few attempts at the Hero of Water's life were failures. Garuhi was next up to take a stab at him. The Princess of Ogaji, who has become good friends with Milo, was planning on making a public announcement about Bamos. If she did this, the Ogaji Royal Knights would be armed and ready for Bamos' attack. Garuhi was sent to Auqra's Lake to kidnap the Princess to prevent her from making the announcement. Garuhi took the Princess, and Milo was quick to follow. Milo was fast, and he was powerful, so he was quick to disarm Garuhi. It became a full-fledged chase, and Garuhi had to make it through the Earthon Woods. Garuhi ran and ran until he found what he was looking for... The Day-View Temple. He ventured inside, and forced Milo to make it through the dungeon alone, facing its traps that Garuhi left behind. Garuhi kept the princess in the final room of the dungeon, making it a sacrificial Oni killing, but Milo showed up just in time to save her. The two clashed, and Garuhi fought against Milo in an epic battle. Even with his Oni blood, he was not strong enough to stop him, and Milo succeeded in saving the Princess. Garuhi returned to Bamos' Castle, and was reprimanded for his failure. Garuhi grew upset with the way things have been going lately, claiming that he gets no respect, and so he left Bamos' Army for good. During his time away from Bamos, Garuhi left his son behind, but soon found out that he in fact joined the other side. This sickened Garuhi, and he prepared his vengeance in secret... Episode 11: ''The DoomForce'' A few months after his defeat at the Day-View Temple, Garuhi had aligned himself with a group of villains separate from Bamos' army known as the Bearers of the Doom Force. He, along with Anti-Milo and Bamos searched far and wide for the Gears of Darkness in order to forge the Doomforce, a mystical item made of Dark Matter that is said to grant the wishes of those with black hearts. Garuhi and the others sought out the Gears, while being continuously apprehended by Team Waters, but they ultimately found each piece, and forged the Doomforce. Each Bearer took a piece, and were imbedded with an ancient power. Anti-Milo was given the power of the Doomforce of Deception, Garuhi the Doomforce of Vengeance, and Bamos the Doomforce of Hatred. In one final battle with Team Waters, the Bearers of the Doomforce found out that the heroes too found a new power- Milo's golden Sword of Light. The Bearers fought back, but each of them were defeated, and Anti-Milo was sealed inside of the Flute of Power, and Garuhi is killed... Bamos escapes Team Waters, and the Bearers of the Doom Force is disbanded... Chapter 7: ''Doomsday'' After his death, Garuhi's soul was sent to the Departed Realm. Around 30 years later, Garuhi's spirit was disturbed... He was forcefully taken from the Departed Realm as a remnant of his former self. He was no longer whole... Genesis, Deity of Existence, and Master of Creation took him out along with several other villains from Ogaji's past to aid him in destroying the Elemental Masters for good. Garuhi joined Genesis, with the hopes of getting vengeance on his son after all these years, with the promise that the rest of his soul will be complete if he does what Genesis says. Episode 57: ''The Beginning of the End'' Garuhi along with the rest of Genesis' army invaded the Sacred Realm and went after their targets. Garuhi found his son, and was surprised to find that he has grown into a true Half-Oni. He has unlocked his true potential, and he is a powerful Elemental Master. Garuhi fights with his son in an even match until the heroes and villains are taken into Ogaji. Garuhi and his son were paired with Bamos and Kaitlin Rogers in the Laauqra Desert. During their battles, Junior and Kaitlin were unable to beat their villains, and Bamos told Garuhi that they must find Anti-Milo and another villain in order to align themselves against Genesis, that way the true Greatest Evil would be Bamos. The two disarmed the Ninja, and headed off on their own. They meet with Anti-Milo and Mojo, and continue running from the heroes until Garuhi and Mojo are instructed to stay behind to fight the others while Bamos and Anti-Milo continue on. Garuhi battles with Milo and Maxwell Robins, and the heroes are still unable to defeat him. Episode 58: ''The Confrontation'' Garuhi and Mojo are instructed by Bamos to ditch the Ninja and meet Bamos somewhere close by. They hide behind trees while a group of Ninja run by, and Garuhi suggests that they kill the Ninja right here and now. Bamos sneaks up behind the Master of Speed, and kills him. The Bearers of the Doomforce run from the scene, and finally catch up to Genesis. With his inheritance of all the Elemental Powers, Bamos sees it fitting to destroy Genesis and claim his title. Episode 59: ''The Betrayal'' Bamos disarms Genesis, and everyone assumes him dead. Bamos then orders the others to destroy the Ninja, and Garuhi goes after his son once and for all. As Junior fights his father, Garuhi goes on about how Jr. is a disgrace of a son. Junior attacks him very hard as he gets angrier and angrier. Then Garuhi says that he doesn’t deserve the title of Junior. Then, having had enough, Jr. uses his powers to send Garuhi flying off the cliff to his death. . . Character Traits Garuhi is a hard working warrior who is skilled in the art of the sword. He was raised to withhold a certain code of honor, which is to give up before it is too late for himself. Due to being a Half-Oni, he has a small temper, and can be swayed mentally very easily. Powers and Abilities * '''Energy: The power to manipulate the energy around oneself and shoot beams of green power from hands. * Doomforce of Vengeance: The ability to manipulate Dark Magic and shoot beams of powerful red energy from one's hands. Trivia * Garuhi is named and based off of Lord Girahim from the Legend of Zelda series. ** Girahim is what he was originally called in the original script for Milo's Adventures * Garuhi parallels Lord Garmadon in Milo's Adventures, being an evil force with a son who aspires to be like his father, only to turn to the good side and become the Green Ninja. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Doomsday Category:Bamos' Dark Army Category:Half-Oni Category:Parents Category:Antagonists